Shinken Ni?
by xShinigamiSoul
Summary: Sora Strife,a young high school boy with feminine features,joins Kingdom Heartz,the all-boy band that Riku Hasegawa,an androgynous male of the same age, performs lead electric guitar in.Their high school life is anything but typical.full summary inside :D
1. The Meeting

ok :D this is my first story ^^ and it is based after a manga I personally like :D

I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA NOR DO I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANYWAY! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS~! ^^

SUMMARY:

Sora Strife, a young high school boy with feminine features, joins Kingdom Heartz, the all-boy band that Riku Hasegawa, an androgynous male of the same age, performs lead electric guitar in.

Their high school life is anything but typical: Riku is the "prince" of his normal co-ed school while Sora is the "princess and gang leader" of the neighboring all-male delinquent school. A series of comical events brings them closer together, even as the prejudice of the people around them tries to pull them apart.

_**Chapter 1**_

**THE MEETING**

_Tonight,the concert of the student band,Kingdom Heartz,is crowded! A cute girlish high-high schooler then appears gasping for air from running..._

_"Excuse me...The Kingdom Heartz concert...Has it already started?"_

"_AHHHH! KYAA! LOOK OVER HERE!" cheered the crowd_

"_OK! LET'S GO!" sang the lead guitarist and vocalist._

"_RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!"_

_One small brunette stared at the cheering crowd of girls 'they're so excited...wonder for what.' He then saw why they were so excited 'wow!' the brunette thought when he saw the guitarist,face flushed._

_The guitarist threw his pick into the crowd,and they suddenly ran over to try and grab it but failed when said brunette jumped to grab the pick,happy that he could get it,he held it close to his chest like his life depended on it. He smiled and listened to the rest of the concert._

_**AFTER THE CONCERT**_

"Disband..." said a sad red head

"Saix is only one going to New York,not the whole band." Said a smiling blond haired man

"But we haven't found a substitute for our vocals yet!" said the silver haired man

"I'm sorry,Riku, but we have no choice...we have to stay this way for the time being." Said a silver blue haired man

"No one can replace Saix...we won't be able to perform our next concert"

"um...excuse me!"

All the band members attention turned to a small brunette

"excuse me...can I be one of your group?" said brunette shouted excitedly

All 5 members stared at him like he was crazy...

"I heard you're looking for a singer! So leave it to me!" the brunette kept shouting and it was giving the members a head ache...

"You want to be a singer?" said the red head,Axel

"What's your name?" said a blue haired man,Zexion

"Sora...Sora Strife" said the bubbly brunette

"Your very cute,Sora...what you said makes me very pleased."

A bubbly brunette brightened up and smiled

"But there is no way" said the silver haired man,Riku

"RIKU!" said the other blond,Demyx

"No one can do it except for Zexion" Riku stated before turning away

"why!" Sora exclaimed feeling a bit sad they refused him without even hearing him! "CAN'T YOU TELL I'M A GIRL!" he shouted angry that they won't listen to him unless he lied

All 5 members stared at him,eyes wider than plates "Eh..."

"WE'RE A GUY BAND! HOW CAN WE ALLOW A GIRL LIKE YOU BE PART OF OUR BAND?" shouted Riku as he pointed to each member.

Vocals,Saix ;Drums,Axel ;Bass,Demyx ;Guitars,Riku and Zexion

"But Riky,I..." Sora said as cute as he could

"DON'T CALL ME RIKY!" said Riku,his face flushed

"Why not~?" Sora asked looking at him like a puppy

"NO,NO,NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NEVER!" Riku shouted before turning away,face even more red

"Hey,lets go!" said Demyx already outside stepping in the bus

"..." Sora glared at them

"That girl is damn cute~" Axel cooed,walking to the bus. Zexion gave him a disgusted look.

"At least try her!" Demyx said with a stern look,Saix nodding in approval

"NO!" Riku exclaimed outraged they didnt see each members importance as he did.

"A girl joining a guy band! Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed

"You think so...but Sora's case...is rather similar to yours actually." Saix pointed out matter-of-factly.

"..." Riku just stared at him. Just because he was an androgynous male doesnt make a difference. "Shes not a guy so...there is no way" he sighed out. 'I don't understand girls...' he thought at home.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Ah! Riku!" "All the Kingdom Heartz members came today!" said the excited girls.

"KYAA~! RIKU!" swooned the girls. "um...Riku...here...for you" said a brave girl whose face was as red as a tomato.

Riku,being the supposed prince he was, accepted the small gift with a charming smile and winks "Thanks...for this precious present".

Of course,that smile and wink caused the girl to faint

"He is such a lady-killer" "I'm so envious of him-" said Demyx and Axel jealous their friend gets presents from cute girls.

"-Since kindergarten,Saix and Riku have been every girl's idol at Radiant Hearts' Academy" continued Axel

"Today the band's outfits are so like ours" "one can tell they're all from our school!" said a group of guys

"Riku really is our P-R-I-N-C-E~" swooned all the girls

"Riku! This is for you!" "This too!" "Riku,please accept this" "I love you,Riku!" was all that was heard behind the band as Riku walked to his locker full of presents and love letters.

Saix was now staring at his poor friend that was drowning in a mountain of love letters and other presents. Sighing he helped his friend out.

"T-thanks" Riku said as he gasped for breath

"your welcome,Riky" Saix said "you sure are popular" he said smiling,but that smile was soon drowned as his own mount. Everest fell down on him from his locker

Riku,now laughing at his friend, said between breaths "Its the same for you,Saix!"

All 5 friends and band members soon walked to class when the bell rang.

"C'mon man! Let's have a vocal contest!" Demyx protested

"forget it!" said a suddenly sad Riku "I won't accept anyone except Saix!" Riku then turned away to stop the tear threatening to fall.

"But what are we going to do with a band without a singer!" Demyx countered

"Come on,give a vocals test...I'm sure you'll find someone who could take over for me." Saix whispered in his friends ear to try and calm him down.

"...Saix..." said a defeated Riku

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"I'm #26,Kairi Yamada! I'm going to sing 'The Thorn of Moral'" said a auburn haired girl.

"If it was possible for a WW 3 to start right now...I think this would be the cause" all 5 members thought

"Paint red blood,the red forest. Listen to your song" sang the tone-deaf girl.

"Erm...t-that will be all" said a disappointed Demyx.

"Thanks!" said Kairi as she left happily

"Thats enough!" said a distressed Riku. "There is no point in carrying on any further...we won't find a singer today" sighing he then said "no one can replace Saix,we are wasting our time" after that being said he got up and left

"Riku! Wait!" Axel said trying to get his friend back

"it's not over yet!" said a girlish voice. "#27,Sora Strife-" said the cute brunette with a tilt of his head "-sings 'Blue Blood'"

"EH! YOU! YOU ARN'T A STUDENT OF OUR SCHOOL!" said all 5 members

"What do you want coming all the way to our school?" shouted an already mad Riku

"Riku..." said Demyx but was barely heard by anyone

"I want to take the test! If I sing well,I'll be able to join the band,right!" said the small brunette

"ok...let's have a go and see"

"SAIX!" said Riku a bit shocked

"let's listen to her...then we'll see"

Sora,now happy,bubbly,and cheery again,smiled a wide and cute smile "thank you,Saix"

Taking a deep breath...

All members waiting...

Sora then began...

Before even saying a word,his mouth open to start,a voice says "AH! SENSEI! A DELINQUENT HAS ENTERED OUR SCHOOL!"

Sora,thinking his secret has been found out,cursed and said "shit...they found me" turning and running,he ended up cornering his self "dammit...this is why I hate other schools..."

"This way,sensei!" said a girl

"Don't you dare run away!"

Now scared and paniced,Sora stayed still staring at the teacher

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled the teacher

"WOW! SORA IN A GIRL'S UNIFORM!" "SUCH PRETTY LEGS!" "SO CUTE!" "CUTIE PRINCESS!"

Sora sighed and mumbled "they're from my school..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the teacher

"I CAN'T STAND THIS UNIFORM!" squealed a flushed Sora

"YOUR GOING TOO THE ALL-BOY DELINQUENT SCHOOL NEXT TO OURS! WHAT DID YOU COME FOR!"

All 5 members stared at Sora,dumbfounded...all thinking the same...'Sora...is a...MALE!'

Riku was snapped back by a sudden voice

"RIKU!"

Riku turned to see Sora,who was already ready to jump from the window down to escape.

"I WON'T GIVE UP! WHATEVER HAPPENS,I'LL JOIN KINGDOM HEARTZ!"

Riku,shocked at Sora's sudden change,just stared at him

Sora flashed an evil smirk and jumped from the window

Riku's eyes widen and he rushed to the window,yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" other students said "SHE JUMPED FROM THE 2nd FLOOR!"

The teacher rushed to the window "that girl is wearing guy's shorts..."

Riku just stared at the teacher like he was stupid "that...girl?"

Sora yelled at the boys on the ground "LETS SPLIT!" before running away

Saix,who was now next to Riku said "Riku...why don't you just let him join the band?"

Riku just said a simple "ah..."

Saix turned and faced him "did you feel it?" "his voice is really...stirring..."

All Riku did was stare at his friend

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

"Please think about it,Riku!" said a desperate girl. "I love you! Please go out with me!"

Riku was still thinking about the day before 'why does my heart beat when i'm with a guy?'...'even if we're only talking...'...'approaching a guy makes my heart beat so fast that it hurts...' Riku leaned down and kissed the girl,who instantly blushed and squealed.

Riku,still unsatisfied,wiped his mouth and said "go away! Being with a girl doesn't make my heart throb!" and with those words he left wiping his mouth...thinking 'if it's not with a guy,my entire body shows repulsion...thats why that guy cannot be a part of Kingdom Heartz'

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"The concert is about to start!"

"I'm really happy I have been able to play with you,Saix,from the very beginning!"

"I have enjoyed playing with you all too!"

"even after going to New York,you must keep on working and progressing!"

"lets make tonight a success!"

Axel sighed when he saw that Riku was spaced out and said "You too,Riku,listen! This is our last performance!"

Riku turned away and said "I'll watch,as VIP..."

Saix,sensing that his childhood friend was not feeling ok told the rest of the band members "Riku isn't feeling well.." and went after his friend...only to see that he was shaking like he was about to cry.

Saix breathed out "Riku..."

Riku,now surpirsed that his friend had seen him in this kind of state,turned and lets a few tears ran to his friend and hugged him "Saix!"

Riku continued to cry "do you really have to go to New York! When Saix is not with me..."

Saix cut him off by saying and smiling "Dont cry...how can little Riky be such a crybaby around me? Besides...you must show joy on your face on the stage...I dont want you to cry when I have to leave"

When he finished talking,Saix pressed his forehead against Riku's to calm his friend down

Riku had calmed down a bit but hugged his friend tighter and said "Saix! You're an idiot! An idiot!"

**LATER ON STAGE**

While on stage,Riku thought 'The time has come for us to part...'

Smiling,Saix grabbed the microphone and spoke "WE'RE KINGDOM HEARTZ! LET'S GET THE SHOW STARTED!"

The crowd was crying,knowing that Saix was was leaving.

**AFTER THE CONCERT**

Saix began "Thank you for all of your love! I'm going to New York after the concert..."

The crowd,who was still crying,yelled "NO! SAIX! DONT GO!" and started grabbing onto him,causing him to trip

Riku rushed to his friend's side and said "SAIX! Are you ok! Come up! Quick!" and reached his hand out "SAIX!"

Sora then rushed out on stage and grabbed Riku.

"Stay here! Riku! The band is still playing!"

Shocked,Riku looked at Sora

"Why are you here!"

"I just came as a fan to see the show! But the concert must go on...the concert must go on!"

Riku just stared up at him...

Sora grabbed the microphone and spoke "Remain calm,please" and started singing where Saix had left off,surprising everyone in the whole room

"Hug your crazy dark blue night~ And enter itno your red blood~"

Riku was staring at Sora thinking 'He is taking up on Saix's song? Besides,his voice...has succeeded in attracting the full attention of the audience!'...'I feel like...playing...'

The crowd then started talking among themselves

"what is going on?" "it's part of the show?" "who is that girl singing?" "Hey! I know her! She's the one who had the test!" "Then...she is the new singer?"

Saix smiled and said "so...it's decided..."

**AFTER THE CONCERT AND AT THE AIRPORT**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! WHY DID YOU COME HERE TO SAY YOUR FAREWELLS! THATS OUR BUSINESS!" shouted Riku

Sora just pouted cutely and said "I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TOO!" he then ran to hug Riku,whose face got red

Saix chuckled and said "that's so touching"

Riku,whose face was red,was now panicing "HEY! SORA! LET GO OF ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Saix smiled and said "Riku...take care"

Riku smiled back and said "okay! Dont worry! It's alright...now that there's a new member of Kingdom Heartz!" he then patted Sora's head

"you dont need to worry,you can go to New York in peace" he continued and made the Peace sign smirking

Saix sighed and said "then I can leave with my mind at rest..."

"Saix! Its time to go" his mother yelled

Saix nodded and said "okay..." he then turned to look at Riku and Sora "I'll leave Kingdom Heartz in your care"

Riku nodded "ok!"

"lets keep in touch"

Riku nodded again "sure!"

Saix then grabbed his luggage and walked the the escalator

Riku waved to his life long friend and said "take care! Come back and see us when you have time!"

Saix then turned as he was going down and waved goodbye until he was out of sight

Riku then started shivering like he was going to cry

Sora noticed this and turned to him "Riku...you can cry..."

Riku turned to him "ah..."

Sora then stretched up and pulled Riku's head onto his shoulder "dont hold your tears in..come here and i'll lend you my shoulder..."

Riku's face got red again and said "what are you doing!"

Sora smiled his cute smile and said "I know Riku is kind-hearted...arnt you worried about Saix?"

Riku then started thinking about Saix and started crying onto Sora's shoulder thinking "what am I doing crying on his shoulder! THAT GUY!"

Sora was holding Riku close while he cried and then raised his head

"Riku...I'm sorry Riku...I didnt come today to say my farewells to Saix..."

Riku just started at him in confusion

Sora continued "its true...Riku's voice...strongly attract me..." and then his leaned in...

Riku's eyes widen when he realized what Sora was doing!

Sora...was...kissing him!

YAY! :D FINALLY OVER! It was long! DX 9 pages and 2,568 words...anyway :3 should i continue? If i get at least 5 reviews i'll continue! Please tell me what i can improve and i'll try :D


	2. What Did You Show Him? Part1

HI PEOPLE! :D its Roxas or Layle hereeee! :3 despite my names,I am female...anyway...THANK YOUZ _**NonsenseVerse **_for your review! :DDD after like 100 reviews u r the 1st one! o dont u feel special? :D lol jk...anyway...Sora and Riku will eventually switch roles ^^ if u havent read the manga...then u r going 2 read it now! XD except this 1 has eventual yaoi in later chapters XoX" omfg...LETS CONTINUE! :D

**Chapter 2.**

**What Did You Show Him? Pt.1**

BREAKING NEWS! Mizuki and the New Stage singer KISSED! Is what everybody is talking about in Radiant Hearts.

"Sora is so cool" "Riku..." "The new member is so perverted..." "Wah,I'm so jealous!" are the sayings going RSHS,with a bewildered Riku.

Or not.

"STOP JOKING! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! DAMMIT!" Riku cursed as he ripped the poster into pieces and then stepped on them.

"Riku is out of his mind!" "Kyaa! Say that it isnt true!"

"Remain Calm,Riku! What are you doing!" asked Axel,who was now holding him back."Why are you and Sora kissing!" asked Demyx,who was also holding him back.

Riku,who was remided of the little kiss,fell into Zexion's arms for support

"Riku?" asked the blue-silver haired male

"I'm...stupid...I let Sora see a side of me which I only showed Saix..." said the unstable male

"Ah..." said poor confused Zexion

"And then...He took advantage of my weakness and he forced me..." Riku explained to his friend,puppy eyes and flushed face included

"What exactly did you show him...Riku?" was all the members with slightly blushing faces all thought

"If he's ready to take pictures like this...He mush have planned to play a joke on me from the very beginning." Riku continued

"This photo...It cant be Sora's doing,can it! It's taken well,this is the work of a pro!" Zexion stated

"NO! It was him! theres one more!" Riku argued "He had someone take it!"

**~FLASHBACK RIKU'S POV~**

_The day when he kissed me at the airport...I was so shocked that I forgot to cry. He watched me and he..._

_"Can you stand?"_

_He..._

_Smirking,Sora held his hand out to help the taller male_

_Grinned..._

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

**"**An angel face with a devil's heart!" was Riku's thought after he remembered that little scene. "I will not forgive him! I'm going to tell him a thing or two!" rushed Riku to the neighboring all-male school

"You wanna go to the boy school in front of our school? But the teachers said not to approach that school!" Axel said grabbing his friend's shoulder

"Let me go!" riku protested

"If your going there,then wear this!" Axel continued as he pulled out the Heart Gone school uniform

"Its a delinquent school uniform..." Riku mumbled

**~MEANWHILE WITH SORA~**

Princess Sora Strife:A Boy's FIRST KISS!

"WAHHH!" "DISGUSTING!" "THIS GUY HAS TAINTED THE PRINCESS!" all the guys yelled sorrowly as they saw the poster

"..." was Sora's reply

"Hey Sora,do Vanitas and Ventus know about this?" asked a random student,who Sora didnt even bother to know or even notice since school started

"why?" he asked

"Those two guys idolized you...So they wont forgive that other guy!" the random student continued

"I wont play along with their weird hobbies" Sora stated,a little annoyed

"Sora,what the hell is this all about?" questioned a student

Sora turned to Vanitas and Ventus

"Didnt you say that you had no interest in shemales!"

"Vanitas...this person is fully male" Sora stated,not even blinking at the mafia heir

"What? That is obviously a lie!" Vanitas kept arguing

"Sora,you have to slowly realize..." Ventus started

Sora,now forgettign about Vanitas,turned to Ventus

"That you're Heart Gone Delinquent High's blooming single rose,you're my DREAM'S HOPE"

Sora,now mentally scarred,shivered at the statement

"Your my princess!" he finished

Sora was now turning away "No way! I'm not interested in perverted guys"

"If that's true,then why did you kiss that shemale!"

"I said BECAUSE that person isnt a SHEMALE nor a twisted pervert like you two!"

**~BACK WITH RIKU AND THE OTHERS~**

"So...this is the Heart Gone All-Boy Delinquent High School next door..."

"Yeah...and thats quite a mouthfull...isnt it?" Axel teased

**OMFG! ITS A EFFEN THING-A-MA-JIG! :D**

ok...I left it there because I got lazy and because most fanfics would be left like that i suppose? XD anyway...please review and tell me about typos because mine doesnt wanna show any...and I know I put "the neighboring school" "the school in front" and "the school next door" its all refering to the same school and its because the manga has it written like that D; also...this manga is getting kinda hard to write! DX for you people that havent read or even seen the manga,right now,Sora's role is the male and Riku's role is female...so...i had to change a lot of things...and this chapter will be around 2 or 3 parts lol


	3. NOTICE

_**HI PEOPLE! :DDD IM SORRY! BUT THIS FANFIC WILL BE DISCONTINUED UNTIL I BECOME BETTER AT WRITING! DX I MIGHT KEEP WRITING IT! DUNNO! IM SORRY! DX**_


End file.
